Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to window display control in an information processing apparatus which displays a plurality of windows.
Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus receives drag and drop operations for an object such as a file or folder. The drag and drop operations indicate a series of operations for designating an arbitrary object such as a file in a state in which a pointer of a pointing device (for example, a mouse) overlaps the object, moving (dragging) the object by moving the pointer in that state, and releasing (dropping) designation of the object at another location.
For example, when a drop destination window is covered and hidden behind another window, an object such as a file cannot be dropped on the drop destination window. In order to solve this problem, a technique for detecting start of a drag operation of an object in a window, judging a window of an application associated with the dragged object as a drop destination, and displaying that window on a foreground is available (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-108281).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-108281 describes that upon detection of a drag operation of an object in a window, a window of an application associated with the dragged object is displayed on a foreground. However, this reference does not consider that a window used to execute print processing is displayed to be easily operated by the user.